Through Another's Eyes
by ThickerThanLove
Summary: A crossover of Sailor Moon and Dragonball Z featuring Angel Raye's Chibi Senshi. As the Chibi Senshi prepare for winter break, a new enemy and new ally appear, one to teach horror and one to teach the strength of the strong spirit...R&R! Chapter 3 added!
1. Chapter 1

Through Another's Eyes

Sailor Moon Characters are owned by Naoko Takeuchi. Dragonball Z characters are owned by Akira Toriyama. The Chibi Senshi are owned by Angel Raye. This story combined Sailor Moon and Dragonball Z. This occurs right before the Chibi Senshi meet the orphans and in Dragonball Z right after the Cell Games.I use traditional Japanese form so when being addressed, the family name comes first and respectives are used:

Chapter One

"Yeah! Time for winter break, finally!"

Annika giggled at her best friend's enthusiasm. She was glad to be off from school herself for a little bit but Gloria always acted like it was escape from a prison or something. Daisy was just as bad though. Faith and Hope were more of the in-between celebrators; they loved the break but weren't about to act like idiots because of it…well, at least Hope didn't.

"But they just had to give us homework, didn't they?"

"I think it'll be fun." Ariel grinned. The others stared at her, even Madelyn. While Madelyn didn't mind school, she wasn't really fond of the homework that went with it either. Still, at least it wasn't anything super hard like they were sure Usagi-san had received. Most of the younger girls had to complete one small writing assignment and do a type of art project. At least there was no math!

Maggie smirked at all this. "Besides, this means Christmas is coming up, remember?"

"Yeah!" Madelyn smiled "What do you think you're getting?"

Faith beamed, "I hope Haruka-papa and Mirchiru-mama got me a scooter."

"You mean the one with a motor?"

"Uh huh."

"Don't hold your breath." Hope advised which got a scowl out of her sister.

Annika smiled, thinking of the toys and things that she had asked for and hoping she would get that. She knew she wouldn't get everything she wanted although her parents could certainly afford to do that. They knew it wouldn't be good to get her absolutely everything she wanted. But they did try and get her a lot of them.

The others were pretty much the same. Usagi was spoiled more than anyone else but it certainly didn't show. She wasn't bratty at all and judging from the stories their mentors sometimes shared with them, that was hard to believe. Then again, she was due to go for her learner's permit soon so maybe that's why she was behaving so well. Not that she usually acted up anyway though. Not anymore.

"What about you Daisy?" Maggie grinned. "What do you want?"

"A boy friend!"

Maggie put her head into her hand. "Again? You can't ask for THAT for Christmas!"

Daisy grinned "never hurts to try."

Maggie shook her head and the others rolled their eyes. This was becoming common place. She didn't understand why Daisy wanted to grow up so fast. Didn't they grow up enough with all the battles they had? She didn't mind the peace once in a while. While being a Sailor Senshi had its good points, it also had its bad points. It seemed like every time they had peace-

"AH!"

That happened.

"Everyone!" the group of Chibi Senshi turned, seeing their leader running down the street from her own school. "I dunno what that is but I know-"

Faith grinned, pulling out her transformation pen. "Time to kick some ass?"

"Uh…something like that."

"MARS POWER!"

"MERCURY POWER!"

"VENUS POWER!"

"JUPITER POWER!"

"NEPTUNE POWER!"

"URSANUS POWER!"

"PLUTO POWER!"

"SATURN POWER!"

"COSMIC MOON POWER!"

In unison as they ran, the group concluded their command,

"MAKE UP!"

The group made their way towards the screams and Faith stated what everyone was thinking,

"What the HELL is that!"

Hovering above the city was a fairly tall being, being of a pale pink color. Having the form of an extremely muscular human, its abs and pectoral muscles were clearly defined, sticking out amongst all else. About five holes trailed down the sides of each of its arms and about three on each side of its head. There was no color to its eyes, only two dark black pupils. Clothing wise, it didn't wear much, only a pair of baggy white slacks, held up by a golden belt with a fancy carved 'M" in the center. Colorwise, it looked like a giant patch of pink taffy with a single knobbed tail on his head. It looked like a mix of child and adult. Eyeing the victims beneath him, it turned when it heard Faith's statement. Dark black…evil eyes centered in on her. She wasn't ashamed to admit that at that moment she felt her blood run cold. A dark evil smirk crossed his face.

"Children…"

"Not just any children!" Cosmic Moon strode forward, declaring. "What right do you have, disturbing these innocent people, who just-"

The creature interrupted her with a backhanded gesture. A wave of white energy shot out of his hand, nailing her square in the chest. She sailed into and through the concrete building behind her. She stopped her trip by slamming into the slabs of a construction site, a good three miles away. She laid there, silent and unmoving. Blood oozed out of her fuku and her fellow conscious Senshi were horrified,

"Usagi!"

Faith narrowed her eyes and faced this pink menace. She lifted her hands and conjured up her attack. Daisy mimicked her,

"Jupiter Deadly Lightning Bolt!"

"Earthquake Tremors!"

The two attacks combined together, becoming a yellow-green blur. They completely enveloped the enemy and both girls squealed, although Faith less so. Daisy wasn't so reserved and let out a 'whoop' of triumph! Faith glared at her and the girl stopped, staring at the younger girl. Turning, her eyes went wide and pure shock cut out of her throat.

"No…way…"

The light cleared away and there stood the enemy as unscarred as if they had never attacked.

"You girls annoying. You die now!"

It held out its palm and faster than light a wave of intense power sent them flying into the wall behind them, shattering the concrete. Slabs fell, one shattering Faith's leg. She screamed and Daisy barely managed to stand. She saw the beats preparing another attack and the last thing she managed was to throw herself in front of Madelyn and Ariel who were now conscious again. The blast hit her head on and she collapsed, blood pouring down her legs and arms, staining the white of her uniform. Ariel burst out crying and Madelyn shook.

"Buu make you all dead!"

Another blast tore out of his hands. Madelyn squeezed her eyes shut, preparing for a hit but all she felt was a second blast, this one from behind her. But it wasn't aimed at her. It hit the incoming blast, shattering it into beads of light. Madelyn turned to see her savior. It looked like something out of a movie. Dropping out of the sky, brown shoes hit the concrete. Madelyn eyed this new figure.

It was a male, not much older looking than Daisy and Maggie. An obvious male, with firmly defined arm and leg muscles. He wore a navy blue gi, like she'd seen Aunt Makoto and Aunt Haruka wear to spar except that there was no tie, it was a one piece. Around his neck, he wore a white ruffle neckpiece. A red belt crossed over his hips. His dark black hair was spiky, sticking out in various ways but it looked natural and to fit his character. His dark eyes centered on this "Buu."

"Some fighter, Buu. You attack while they're down. What honor is that?" He lit up white balls of light in each hand. "Well, you go through me first."

To Madelyn, he turned. "here."

He tossed her a bag which sounded like marbles but when she reached inside, she found green colored beans. "Eat one and give one to each of your comrades. Hurry."

Madelyn's mother always said to never take things from strangers but this stranger was helping them, most likely had saved her life.

"Right…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

How had he ended up here?

The boy's eyes were full of tears. He'd just survived one battle, a battle that had left heavy scars on his heart. He still heard his father's final words, "You've made me proud, son." He remembered the look in his father's eyes. But mostly he remembered the heartbreak when he'd learned that this time, death could not be cheated. He'd been given those last few moments hearing his father's voice giving his last farewell.

Now he was flung into another battle. This enemy was completely different than any other enemy he'd ever faced but his ki was both familiar to the enemies of his home world and completely different. He'd been created for world destruction as had most of their other enemies but his ki indicated a different planet of origin. As for the land, he knew this world's ki. It was the same earth but…not as old, younger.

Buu eyed this new opponent. When compared to the ones he had just sent flying, this was a master. Despite his young age and appearance, he had a great power lying within him. He'd felt similar power in those young girls but this power was different. This boy was completely able to draw it out, to manipulate it at will. He could fly, a trait very few, even those who practiced ki manipulation could achieve namely because most believed in the logic that gravity was a law unable to be broken by any thing less than technology.

Logic was a crutch and an ally in some instances. The child was well aware of this himself. His power came out the strongest when he was full of anger. He was full of sadness right now. True, he wanted to protect these young girls and he was shocked and in a way proud of their bravery but more than anything else, he had the sadness of his father's death still clouding his mind and thoughts.

He didn't even remember how he'd come to be here. He remembered that he had been visiting his father's gravesite, or rather the last place they'd seen him. There was no body to cremate so he had made the last spot his father had been seen a secret memorial. He had been going there religiously, every night after his mother thought he was asleep. Usually he would sit there, simply talking, hoping his father's soul was listening in the Other World. Most often, he would collapse in tears until his body could relinquish no more liquid.

That was the last thing he remembered.

Then he'd woken up in deep snow here.

The eleven-year old focused on this Buu.

"You've got some nerve, attacking people that can't even fight back." He spat, indicating those laying dead on the street.

"Buu have fun."

"Fun, you call murdering innocent people fun?"

"It what Buu do." An evil smirk. "One must have hobby, after all."

The boy narrowed his eyes, anger practically smoldering off his body. His spiky black hair rose in pure rage and started to flutter although there was no wind to move it. His dark raven eyes turned a light grey for a moment and then continued to shift color until they burned a dark aqua shade. His hair rose and stiffened as if it turned to stone then it bleached a bright golden. Stone cracked and flew up in dust around his feet, making a crater around his body about two feet deep and probably five feet across. His hair fluttered in the uprising of power but he didn't raise it any higher although it was quite obvious that he could have, should he have chosen to.

"Well, my hobby involves stopping people like you." He took to the air, as swift as a bird and charged. His mind was completely focused now, entirely focused on bringing whatever this Buu was down. It didn't look like anything he'd ever seen before. He didn't really care what he was. He wanted to defeat it so he could get home and…

Actually, he didn't really want to go home. But he wasn't about to leave these poor people to its reign of terror. His father had raised him better than that and he was not about to shame his father's name. He found himself secretly admiring the girls he'd seen first for even attempting to stand up to this thing. Not many had the guts for that. He hoped the senzus would do their job.

Fist connected with the creature's face, turning it black as his strength left several dents in the puffy face. He slammed his legs against the creature's legs and stomach, leaving a handful of punches. The creature stumbled backward a little but the grin never left his face. As soon as the boy's stamina wore off, the creature gave him a firm backhand. The force broke his jaw upon contact and he winced, his head and upper torso cutting through the glass and concrete of nearby buildings.

The whistling descent made Madelyn look up. Seeing the windows and concrete give way to slivers and chips was enough to make her pop the bean into her mouth. It tasted…actually, it had almost no taste. It wasn't bitter like some medicine was nor was it sweet, salty or sour. It was like an American rice cake, almost like she was eating air.

Swallowing, she about fell on her backside again.

From shock.

Her bruises and cuts healed up on their own as if her mother had been there healing them but they were healing with almost instantaneous speed. Skin covered wounds as cells multiplied and sealed open sores. Broken veins and vessels repaired themselves, as the skin reabsorbed the spilled blood, vanishing any bruises from sight.

More than the mere healing though, a feeling of strength flooded through her body, through her very spirit, a strength she had never felt in her life. It was as if someone had poured molten lead on her usually weak muscles. Her bones, usually feeling like they were made of paper, suddenly felt like they were full and heavy, full of probable strength.

Holding her hands a good ways away from her, she stared at them as if they weren't hers. Open and close, open and close. She repeated this several times over. She couldn't believe this. They were strong, firm. Oh, not overly strong or stiff like Aunt Haruka or Aunt Makoto but…

Healthy.

Hearing the shift of metal and concrete brought her back to the present.

"Oh! That poor boy!"

She ran towards what remained of several buildings and then froze.

Emerging from the rubble with scarcely a scratch was her savior. His hair was now a dark color, dotted with dust and grime. His arms had a few cuts on them but aside from that, nothing disturbed how he'd looked before. She backed up, pressing into the shadows as he strode past as full of confidence as Aunt Serenity looked when addressing the city.

Dark green eyes sparkled as they met hers and he spoke, coldly.

"Your friends will not heal on their own."

"Oh…right!"

Taking off a decent jog, she fought the tears.

Her body didn't reject once to her sprint.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Ow…"

"Usagi-san! Yer okay! It worked!"

Said Moon Princess sat up, rubbing her aching head. Looking down, she found her fuku ripped and torn, blood stained but there was no blood on her skin. In fact, there weren't even scars. She ran her hands over the opened fabric and felt nothing. Slowly taking off one glove, she repeated the gesture. Nothing. No raised skin, no dried blood, not even a bruise.

Looking up, her eyes met those of her team mates in a likewise position. Chibi Uranus, Neptune and Pluto looked the worst with their fukus all but gone but the only sign they'd been thrown into a wall or injured in any way besides their clothes was their frazzled hair. Mars and Mercury looked better and Jupiter and Venus were more than ready to take on the enemy again. As for Saturn, she looked completely ecstatic and she was the one who answered her Princess' questioning look.

"A boy came in and saved us! He's fighting Buu now."

"Who?"

"The enemy, his name's Buu."

"That's a stupid name," Chibi Venus remarked.

"Oh and I'm sure the enemy cares what you think of his name," Chibi Jupiter remarked. The daughter of Venus gave her a growl through clenched teeth. Saturn stood between the two.

"Is that important? Don't you think we should help him?"

This information promptly dissolved any conflicting feelings. Almost as one, the group of girls fled back towards where the gravel and glass was exploding. Emerging, they found the injured people that could still move were swiftly crawling out of range. As for their friend…

"HYAH!"

The boy was flung back into the hard ground, leaving a tremendous crater, about the size of an RV. Chibi Mercury was about ready to call her mother on her communicator but then the rubble stirred and the golden haired preteen walked out of the pit casually, as if he were taking a stroll out of a park. His face was cold and still, no emotion in his dark green eyes. If anything, he walked like a machine, an unfeeling machine.

He made his way onto level ground and eyed the enemy again, speaking slowly and low. The tone made Chibi Uranus shudder.

"Why do you insist on killing? Why does everything insist on killing? I've seen enough death. I've seen enough….I've SEEN ENOUGH!"

That said, the boy curled his fingers into a curled open circle behind his back. He focused his eyes, wind sending his golden hair into his bright green eyes. A flicker began in the boy's hands which made especially Chibi Uranus stare. The stronger the attack, the more she was interested in it. She listened and watched with an intensity that would have raised her marks a grade level if she applied the same attention to school work.

"Ka…me…ha…me…ha!"

Chibi Mercury darted behind Cosmic Moon. The ball of white light that sprung out from the boy's hands was at least twice as big as she was, probably about the size of Cosmic Moon herself! But the boy's arms did not waver nor did his cold, merciless gaze. At the last word of his command, he thrust his hands forward and the ball of light turned into a stream of white. It expanded and imploded as it met its target, sending stone and gravel behind it into the atmosphere, a shower of steel and fire as five, no, ten blocks each way from the blast met their end. By the time the light cleared, a fourth of the city was vanished, gone from sight in less than a half second.

Yet this Buu remained.

Bruised yes and hurt but in an instant, the creature's body expanded and the bruises and cuts vanished as dents in a car are popped out. Now, his dark eyes scanned the remaining bits of the city before focusing back on the boy, an evil smirk spreading over his face. "Buu no like you. You be chocolate."

The boy's lightning reflexes allowed him to dodge the bright white light that ignited from the pink knob atop the creature's head. The pieces of gravel remaining turned to chocolate chunks which this creature walked over and scooped up. The girls shuddered at this. They generally had sweet teeth but seeing chocolate achieved like that…knowing what his original target had been was too creepy.

Buu eyed the boy again, "You too fast…Buu wants chocolate." He half turned, eyeing the frightened citizens who were scurrying as far away from the battlefield as they could. They were used to enemies who came in with energy capturing devices or minions. Seeing the "head honcho" so to speak right off the bat was very new to them. The previous enemies weren't afraid about attacking children but they always left their victims alive…

Always…

"BUU WANT CHOCOLATE! BECOME CHOCOLATE!"

To the Chibi Senshi absolute horror, the citizens left alive were being lifted into the air at a dramatic speed, like one would pluck up rocks from the ground. Cosmic Moon stared in disgust and repulsion as her subjects, man, woman, child and even baby were ripped up from the ground and lifted until they were floating about twenty or forty feet above this Buu.

Evil smirk illuminating his face, the knob atop his head lit up. "BE CHOCOLATE!"

The pink shaded blast overwhelmed every single human in the sky. Chibi Mercury lit up her visor, investigating what was happening. The readings she received made her screech "NO WAY!"

"What Mercury? What is it?" Saturn demanded.

"The molecular structure is being dramatically altered!"

Chibi Jupiter blinked. "So what does that mean?"

She got her answer when the screaming of the people stopped. Looking upward, she cursed "What the hell! No way!"

In a burst of pink dust, man, woman and child vanished and what remained was a small chocolate ball, a color coated candy. Buu grinned as about fifty or sixty small orbs appeared in the sky where the people had once been. "Buu hungry."

He pursed his lips, forming a circle. Sucking inward, the group of fifty or so candies, who had once been people, was rolled into his mouth as one would roll marbles into a hole. He grinned; let the orbs puff out his cheeks and then bit down, harshly. Red liquid spilled out of the orbs which made the Chibi Senshi sick. That looked too much like blood. Chibi Mercury trembled,

"Cosmic Moon, does that mean they're-"

"They're dead."

Cosmic Moon turned.

The boy who'd been fighting against their enemy approached her. He was about a half head taller than her and his eyes looked a lot older but something about him told her that he wasn't nearly as old as he looked. Suddenly, his golden hair turned back to midnight black and his green eyes faded back to dank black orbs. His hair fell slightly but still stuck out quite a bit. "Buu just ate them, crushed their bones and organs. They're dead. End of subject." His eyes said that he was hurting for them even if his voice didn't. "But unless we wanna join them, we better be getting out of here."

Chibi Venus spoke up "Run!"

"You have a plan to defeat him, kid?"

Gloria blushed, "…uh…no."

Ears and eyes at full attention, the boy suddenly grabbed all the girls in a grip, the inner Senshi on one arm and the outer Senshi on the other and pulled Cosmic Moon onto his back. The ground beneath him trembled and in a lighting quick blaze, they took to the air. Cosmic Moon squealed and tightened her grip on his neck, closing her eyes. The younger girls however, stared in pure shock as the city moved by so fast that not even the individual colors could be made out.

"Look out!" Chibi Pluto announced, looking ahead.

Just in front of them loomed the intersection where now there was mayhem because of this enemy's presence.

For a moment, the girls saw a teenaged boy in those bright eyes. He grinned, "So?"

He focused his eyes, trusting his own speed. He was far faster than any car.

"We're gonna die!" Cosmic Moon screamed as the speeding cars came so close she could almost touch them. But at the last possible second, the boy's speed quadrupled and he breezed through the intersection so quickly that there was not even an upset among the traffic. It was as if he had never been there. Chibi Uranus, the resident daredevil, grinned.

"AWESOME!"

"What, that?"

"Yeah!"

The boy looked genuinely baffled. "Why aren't you guys able to fly like that anyway? That was slow for me."

Chibi Uranus replied "We aren't birds!"

"Well, neither am I."

Uranus looked down, wind blowing her hair as she realized as did the rest of the girls, save Chibi Saturn who was already aware of this, that they were indeed…flying. The ground was a good ten feet below. Yet, this boy had no additional wings like Eternal Sailor Moon nor was it a teleport. He was flying with, seemingly, no support at all. Yet, he acted like it was as natural as walking.

And his speed….

Well, Chibi Mercury's visor couldn't even measure how fast they were going except that it usually took them about fifteen minutes to reach the palace and they hadn't even been flying two minutes when the Palace came into view.

Silence for a moment and then Chibi Saturn spoke up,

"Who…who are you anyway?"

"Call me Gohan."


End file.
